All I Need
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: After their hug at the Carrock, Thorin and Bilbo develop feelings for each other... and discover they are all each other need.
1. Chapter 1

**Another song fic. This time it's based on a song called "All I Need" by Within Temptation****  
**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_I have never been so wrong in all my life..._

Those words echoed so clearly in Bilbo's mind as he sat on a rock near the campsite. Thorin Oakenshield, Future King under the Mountain, had just hugged him... in front of the entire company, even Gandalf. Speaking of Gandalf, that damn wizard had a twinkle in his eyes as Thorin embraced him, and Bifur, oh that dwarf, did a fist pump. A blasted fist pump! And Nori patted his brother Dori on the back, a knowing grin on his face which was attached to his starfish hair. Even Dwalin smiled. Geez, these no-good-insufferable-

"Bilbo?" Thorin's voice trailed into Bilbo's ear.

The hobbit squeaked in surprise, jumped slightly, and fell off the rock as Thorin appeared... what Bilbo thought was out of thin air.

"Sorry," Thorin apologized, offering Bilbo his hand.

Feeling his face go red with embarrassment, Bilbo took Thorin's hand and let the dwarf prince pull him up before the hobbit returned to his previous seat on the rock. As he sat down, he realized he was still holding Thorin's hand. Clearing his throat, he quickly let go causing the dwarf's hand to fall with a clap. Bilbo mentally kicked himself for acting like this in front of Thorin, especially when he had just gained the leader's trust. Now was _not_ the time to make the dwarf hate him again. Sighing heavily, he buried his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat on the rock.

"Are you alright?" he heard Thorin ask.

Bilbo nodded, not removing his hands from his face. "I'm fine," came the muffled reply.

"Well," Thorin breathed, rubbing the back of his own neck nervously. "I wanted to speak with you about something."

"Oh," Bilbo said, looking up at the dwarf prince. "What is it? Am I in your way? Because if I am, I can go find somewhere else to sit..." Bilbo rambled, hastily standing and walking back towards the campsite, where he was sure everyone had finished eating without saving something for him.

"Wait," Thorin said, standing as well.

Bilbo turned to see a mixed expression on his face. He cocked his head to the side and gave the dwarf a curious glance. What in all of Middle Earth had gotten Thorin so... so... nervous, it seemed? "Yes?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I..." Thorin began, shifting uncomfortably as he stood awkwardly. "I would-"

"Thorin!" Kili called from the campsite. Bilbo glanced at the young dwarf who was practically running to them while balancing a bowl of soup in his hand. "Here," he said when he reached his target. "It's all that's left, and you haven't eaten."

The older dwarf nodded. "Thank you, Kili." Thorin grumbled to himself about the indecency and poor timing of his youngest nephew as he sat on the rock again, setting the warm bowl of soup in his lap. Wanting Bilbo to join him, Thorin glanced up the burglar only to find him eyeing the bowl of soup... or at least that is what Thorin assumed. "Did you want this?" he asked as gently and friendly as he could. He watched the hobbit shake his head and sit down on the ground, beginning to tear out growing grass in giant clumps. "Bilbo," he began, holding the bowl out to his friend. "Here."

Bilbo shook his head again but took the bowl when the dwarf prince did not falter.

"You need more strength than I do," Thorin said, sliding off the rock to join Bilbo on the ground.

The hobbit raised his eyebrows at the dwarf prince's actions; he was truly shocked that Thorin would... well, actually stoop down to his level. Since the hug, Bilbo didn't think that Thorin would really try to see their relationship differently. Come on, why would he?

"You are staring at me," Thorin observed, his voice barely tinged with humor.

Bilbo flushed and focused on the bowl in his lap. He sipped the soup and nibbled at the chunks of meat of whatever game the dwarfs had killed earlier that day. As he slowly ate his meal, he stared at the ground in front of him and felt incredibly guilty for making Thorin give him the bowl which was rightfully the dwarf's. He continued to munch and munch on his meal, thinking of the adventure ahead of the company, but the memory of Thorin's hug on the Carrock kept seeping into his thoughts. He thought about that hug and remembered how tingly and nervous the handsome dwarf prince made him feel afterwards. Choking abruptly on his food as he let inappropriate thought about Thorin crawl into his mind, Bilbo set the bowl down and regained his composure... well, tried to at least.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked. He had been staring at his large, scarred hands when Bilbo began coughing. Completely caught off guard, he had spoken before he could stop himself. Bilbo had a surprising look on his face when Thorin quickly turned away after his sudden concern. Thorin avoided the hobbit's gaze for fear that Bilbo wouldn't see him differently than he had acted throughout the journey. Clearing his throat after a while, Thorin took a mental deep breath and faced Bilbo whose mouth was slightly open as if he were to say something. "Are you finished with your bowl?" Thorin asked after waiting to see if Bilbo was going to speak.

The hobbit nodded. "But I can-"

Too late.

Thorin was already standing and reaching for the empty bowl on the ground; the dwarf prince kindly returned it to the camp. When he returned, Bilbo was lying face up on the ground with his hands clasped behind his head as he gazed up at the stars. "Um," Thorin began rather awkwardly. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Bilbo replied, much easier than he expected himself to.

The dwarf shrugged off his fur coat, hoping to make Bilbo see him less as a prince and more as just another person, before lying on the grass next to the hobbit. Since Bilbo was on his left side and Thorin didn't estimate how close he was to him, he was only able to put his right hand underneath his head. Shifting slightly so Bilbo wouldn't feel _too_ crowded, Thorin sighed... contentedly and gazed up at the sky as well.

Bilbo glanced at Thorin whose brilliant sapphire eyes were lost in the sky; the hobbit smiled. He liked this new relationship between the company's leader and him. But there was one thing Bilbo knew could never happen: falling in love with the soon-to-be dwarf king and having his feelings returned. With that hug at the Carrock, Bilbo had developed strange but certainly welcomed feelings for Thorin despite the dwarf's wrongdoings the months prior. The hobbit had saved his life; the dwarf had that reason to treat him differently. Bilbo sighed a bit too sadly for Thorin's liking; the prince swiftly turned his head at the sound.

"Halfling?" he said, cringing as his own voice sounded harsh. Clearing his throat, Thorin attempted again. "Everything alright?"

Bilbo nodded. "Yes," he lied, keeping his attention on the stars above them. "Everything's fine. I'm tired is all."

Thorin nodded. "Right, um..." He awkwardly cleared his throat and stared up at the night sky as he thought. "I... uh..."

"Thorin?"

The dwarf grumbled. "What?" he replied flatly.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked.

"Lying down here with..." Thorin looked over at Bilbo, but the hobbit was gone. "Nothing."

"What?"

"I said nothing!" Thorin growled, sitting up and putting his head in his hands. Tomorrow would be a long day... that is, if he ever got through tonight.

* * *

**Expect this to be short... I don't know how short... but it'll be short. But good! As always! Heart all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair Warning: Didn't spell check or read over... so if there are mistakes, make 'em work! ;D**

* * *

That night, Thorin curled up beside a rock and waited for sleep to come as Dwalin took the first watch. Though sleep was far off, Thorin occasionally glanced at Bilbo who was tucked beside Fili and Kili. Thorin spent the night thinking about Bilbo and how he, himself, could make the burglar see how he had stolen his heart. The dwarf remained mad at himself for scaring the hobbit all through the night; which means he was in an unusual mood by the time morning came, having not had any sleep due to his constant fretting over his hobbit.

The following morning as Thorin stood and stretched, his company began hustling and bustling with their chores of preparing breakfast and scouting ahead. A few noticed their future king paid no attention to them, so all dwarfs began slowing down and talking about their journey ahead. Bofur and Bombur cooked breakfast while the other ten dwarfs sat on logs around a once-lit fire, talking. Bilbo, meanwhile, had already washed up in a nearby lake and was now waiting patiently on the path ahead. He became slightly afraid when he saw Thorin come towards him; he gulped.

"Th-Thorin," he stuttered. "I... there was nothing me to-"

The dwarf prince brushed past him without a word or any sign of acknowledgement; Bilbo blinked at the dwarf's unusual behavior.

Was Thorin feeling alright? The dwarf always found a reason to make his life miserable, but now... Bilbo was worried that Thorin was upset with him. And being the stubborn hobbit he is, Bilbo followed Thorin onto the path.

He was on the edge again, afraid to anger Thorin enough to make the dwarf prince hate him again, but he pushed all thoughts aside as he approached Thorin who had his back to the hobbit. Bilbo approached silently, like any other hobbit, and studied the dwarf once he came to a stop a good distance away in case Thorin swung Orcrist around. After a while, small Bilbo mustered the courage it took to speak with the ever-intimidating dwarf prince.

"Thorin?"

The dwarf jumped a little, startled at Bilbo's small voice. He glanced down at the hobbit who came to stand beside him. Thorin suddenly became aware of their close bodies; his heart skipped a beat. "You should not be here, Bilbo." He moved around to assure himself no creature was out there to harm his hobbit. "Return to camp; you are not safe here."

Bilbo took a brave step forward and wrapped his hands around Thorin's arm and said in an ever-so-slightly quivering voice, "But I am with you; I'm safe."

Thorin stiffened at the hobbit's unexpected touch, and Bilbo nearly retracted his hands had it not been for Thorin's pleading blue eyes. The dwarf opened his mouth to speak when Kili sauntered over as if he had heard the whole short conversation. Thorin grumbled, and Bilbo dropped his hands and backed away from the two dwarfs; Thorin felt anger and annoyance well up inside his chest at Kili's unruly timings. "What is it?"

Kili glanced from his uncle to Bilbo and to his uncle again. "Dwalin's wonderin' when ya want to head out."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "I clearly told him Gandalf would come, and knowing Dwalin, I know he would remember." He glowered at his nephew who cowered a bit before stepping forward and hugging Bilbo. "Kili," Thorin growled a warning, seeing Kili a little _too_ close to _his_ burglar.

"Yes, Uncle?" Kili asked in his 'innocent' voice while batting his eyelashes. He pulled Bilbo against his chest as both faced the angered dwarf prince. "Is something bothering you?"

Bilbo squirmed a bit under Kili's grasp due to the young dwarf's closeness and Thorin's scrutiny. He whimpered as Thorin's glare became so intense but he figured Kili was glaring right back at him. He made a small squeak as he fled from Kili's grasp and out of the silent quarreling dwarfs' gaze. He high-tailed it for camp and barely making it into the bushes before he heard Thorin's heavy footsteps approaching with Kili's lighter one's in tow.

"Bilbo?" Thorin called, walking right passed the hobbit hidden in the thicket. "Please, I am sorry."

The hobbit frowned. Thorin... was being... sorry? No, that can't be right. Thorin's the future king of Erebor... he wouldn't apologize for anything. So why did Bilbo have a guilty feeling in his stomach? If Thorin was apologizing, then he should apologize as well. Bilbo sighed and sat silently in the bushes for a long while after that.

* * *

Thorin had paced around the campsite for over an hour before giving up and sitting down on a log next to Bofur.

"Hobbit trouble?" the floppy-hatted dwarf asked, smoking his pipe. The lack of reaction from Thorin made Bofur laugh. "I see," he said, blowing a few smoke rings from his pipe. "And how are you planning on fixing your hobbit problem?"

Thorin glanced at Kili who was seated beside Fili on a log opposite Thorin; the older dwarf let out an exasperated sigh as Kili winked at him. "I..."

"Tell him," Bofur interrupted, and Thorin gave him a quizzical look. "Tell him you love him."

"What?" Thorin asked, unsure how the other knew of his feelings towards the hobbit. "Wh-What?"

Bofur nodded and elbowed Thorin. "Tell him he is the only one for you."

"Why would I do that?"

Bofur rolled his eyes. "If ya don't, _that_ dwarf's gonna keep after ya." He pointed at Kili, and Thorin growled. "See. Now, are you going or not?"

"I don't know where he is," Thorin mumbled, looking down at his hands in shame of losing their burglar.

"Oh, please," scoffed Bofur. "He's over there." He pointed towards the thick bushes that laid before the small lake. "I can see his head from here."

Without saying anything, Thorin stood and trudged towards the bushes. "Bilbo?" he asked, kneeling down in front of the thicket, not sure if the halfling was there. "Bilbo?" he asked again.

"What?" came a small reply.

Thorin heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Aulë," he whispered and Bilbo glanced up at him. "You are safe." He carefully and cautiously reached out to stroke Bilbo's face and was relieved when he neither flinched nor pulled back. "I need to speak with you. Is that alright?"

Bilbo, who had closed his eyes against the dwarf's hand, opened his eyes, nodded, and let the dwarf prince pull him up before both walked to a secluded area behind a few trees.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, sitting beside the hobbit under the shady tree a good distance away from camp. "I... I... I have something to tell you," he began awkwardly, knowing he had previously said that.

"Yes?"

"I... have developed feelings for you ever since our... our _hug_ at the Carrock, Bilbo, and I..." Thorin paused as he fiddled with his braid in nervousness about what to say next. "Forgive me, I do not know what to do."

Bilbo glanced at him with a small smile on his face. "You do? I mean you like me?"

Thorin nodded and shakily flicked his blue eyes towards the hobbit. "Is... that alright?"

The hobbit smiled and nodded in reassurance before laying his head on the dwarf's shoulder, a soft and content sigh escaping his lips as he did so. "Yes, I... I like you as well."

Thorin's eyes lit up at the response. "Really?" he asked, slightly afraid Bilbo was lying.

Bilbo nodded. "Yes," he replied, lifting his head to smile at Thorin. "I... I was afraid you..."

"Would not return your feelings?" Thorin offered, resting his head against Bilbo's and feeling the hobbit nod. "I know; I felt that way as well." He sighed lightly then sucked in a quick breath when he felt Bilbo's small hand touch his arm; the touch sending sparks of love through the strong and gruff dwarf king. "I... I have been trying to explain my... my feelings but I was always interrupted... I hope I did not frighten you in my attempts."

"Of course not, Thorin," Bilbo answered, and Thorin found himself smiling at the way his name rolled off the halfling's tongue. "I was... afraid you hated me..." he said sheepishly, turning his face into Thorin's arm and breathing in the dwarf's familiar scent.

"I could never hate you, Bilbo," he assured, wrapping a strong arm around his hobbit and pulling him close to his chest. To his amazement, the small halfling curled up against his warmth like they had done this all their life. Thorin had never felt a bigger smile creep upon his face. "Not even if I tried, Master Hobbit."

"Well, Dwarf," Bilbo replied, closing his eyes against the dwarf prince's steady breathing as he listened to his rhythmic heartbeats. "I really can't hate you either."

Thorin let out a content sigh as he gently laid them both back onto the soft earth beneath the shady tree. "Bilbo?" he asked, burying his nose in the hobbit's auburn curls.

"Yes, Thorin?" the other said, playing with the armor on Thorin's chest.

"I... I... would you..." Thorin closed his eyes and let out an unmajestic sigh. "Bilbo, would you do me the honor of becoming my Consort once we reclaim Erebor?" He glanced down at Bilbo to see the hobbit's hands freeze mid-poke.

Bilbo looked up into the dwarf's worried and fearful blue eyes. "C-consort?" he asked and Thorin nodded, trailing his hand up and down the halfling's back. "R-really? When E-Erebor is reclaimed?"

"Yes, if you would let me," Thorin finished, hesitantly planting a kiss on the hobbit's curls.

Upon feeling the small yet loving kiss, Bilbo craned his neck upwards to show Thorin how much he did want to become the King's Consort. "Of course," he whispered before their lips slowly met.

The kiss was... what is a good word to use... well, it was a bit awkward. Thorin had never kissed anyone in his life much like Bilbo, and both were insecure and afraid of moving too fast, so the kiss turned out awkward. When both pulled back for the first time, an undeniable blush had covered both the dwarf and hobbit's face; this night couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

**Short chapter of nervous!Thorin and Bilbo and fluffiness! There will be one last chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ze Final Chapter! Warning: i don't know if there is a warning... :P but there are lyrics to "All I Need" by Within Temptation. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh, why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

Make my heart a better place

_I have never been so wrong... in all my life._

Bilbo smiled to himself as he thought about that hug on the Carrock. He snuggled deeper in the fur coat he was wearing and sighed with content. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose against the coat, breathing in the heavy, musky scent of the dwarf king. After a long while, he looked up and saw Thorin smiling at him from where he was conversing with his noblemen in the great halls of a newly reclaimed Erebor. Bilbo smiled shyly at the dwarf king before shifting his attention to the finger poking his arm. "Kili?" he asked, smiling at the young heir who was still healing from the battle. "What is it?"

"Not much time until tonight," he said happily, bouncing on his toes. "Come on. We have to get you presentable for Uncle."

"Can't have our hobbit looking like a famished creature just out of Mirkwood. Now, can we?" Fili added, slinging his arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "Let's have that coat and..." He, with the help of Kili and Bofur, pried Thorin's coat from the protesting hobbit's shoulders and slung it over his shoulder while his brother and Bofur led Bilbo to the royal quarters.

"If you are carrying the coat," Bilbo began as he glanced every few seconds at Fili as they walked through the halls, "I can't see why I could have worn it."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, hobbit," Fili said, shaking a stubby index finger in front of Bilbo's face. "Mustn't fuss, now. Must be prepared for Uncle."

"And exactly what am I being prepared for?" Bilbo asked, squeaking as the three dwarfs pushed him into the chambers. "What-"

"Wait here," Kili said, closing the door with a bang and leaving Bilbo alone in the room. "We'll be back!" the dwarf called from outside the chambers.

"Dwarfs!" Bilbo exclaimed to himself. "Damn dwarfs who think they can shove me in here! UGH!" Bilbo's annoyed huff turned into a pathetic whimper as he slid to the floor with his back against the wooden door. "Where did they go...?" he asked to himself as he stared at the room before him. Thorin's room... which would soon be _theirs_. Bilbo sighed; he didn't know how these dwarven marriages worked and he was sure Fili, Kili, and Bofur were rousing the women to come and dress him for this public occasion. He sighed again as he remembered Thorin telling him what was to happen, but the poor hobbit had... well, stopped listening when he heard the words 'swords' and 'blood'; that was pretty much a turn off for Bilbo though he was still excited about becoming Consort under the Mountain. Oh, there were a number of things he was excited about but none included the fact on actually going _through_ the wedding ceremony. If anything, he wished he was married to Thorin at this very moment...

"Bilbo," Thorin's voice called from the other side of the wooden door which was followed by a gentle knock. "It's me."

The hobbit took no time in hurriedly standing and flinging the door open to see his lover standing there with a small smile on his face. "Yes, my King?" Bilbo asked, a smirk quirking the corners of his mouth upward. Ever since Erebor was reclaimed, he had begun to call Thorin 'my King' despite the dwarf's protests about him not being Bilbo's king; nevertheless, the hobbit loved to see the look of lust appear on the dwarf king's face at those words. Bilbo snickered. "I'm waiting."

"May I come in?" Thorin asked, nodding his head towards the room.

Bilbo frowned. "But this is your chamber... Why are you asking me?"

Thorin smiled. "I ran into Balin, and he told me you would be getting ready for tonight." Thorin looked down at his feet as he prepared the next few words to leave his mouth. "I... I wanted to see... you before you become my... Consort..." He glanced at Bilbo and hesitantly smiled. "Is that alright, Bilbo?"

"Yes, of course," Bilbo answered, letting the dwarf king into the room. After closing the door, Bilbo wrung his hands nervously and smiled shyly at Thorin who looked to be in the same boat as he. "Thorin?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Bilbo?" Thorin replied.

"What's going to happen?"

Thorin sighed. "Well, we are to be married by ancient dwarven customs. We will exchange blood and there will be a feast," Thorin replied with a tight smile.

"What else?" Bilbo asked, shifting his weight onto one leg. "I know there's more, otherwise you wouldn't be looking at me like that."

"Well..."

"Thorin!" Bilbo huffed, swatting the dwarf's arm. "Tell me! I'm panicking here!"

"Bilbo, calm down," Thorin soothed, grasping his lover's arms. "Nothing drastic will happen. You will be there with me, and I will be there with you." He gently pressed a kiss into Bilbo's curls. "I love you, Bilbo. And you will be my consort in a few hours. Just wait."

"Fine," he replied quietly, hugging Thorin tightly as he needed all the comfort he could possibly get. "I love you too..."

Thorin let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and hugged his hobbit in return. "Alright, three dwarfs are staring at me," he said quietly. "I have to go," he whispered roughly into Bilbo's ear that made the hobbit shiver. "A few hours..."

"A few hours," Bilbo nodded and waved goodbye to Thorin who smiled before slipping from the room under the watchful glare of three dwarven women. Bilbo smiled weakly at the three women before they approached him and began pulling him in all different directions, trying to get him ready for the big evening.

Between the struggles and near falls, Kili, Fili, Bofur, and Ori slid into the room to see the three dwarven women prep the hobbit for the marriage.

Bilbo, who had been in the middle of dodging a needle, scowled deeply at Fili and Kili as the brothers snickered before he got stabbed with the sharp point. "Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his hurt arm. "Is this really necessary?" he asked one of the women.

"Do you not want to marry the King?"

"I-"

"Are you leaving our King?"

"No-"

"Then why do you ask such questions, dear boy? Do not pretend as if marrying the King is a joke."

"I am not-"

"Hush and turn around," the older dwarf commanded, turning Bilbo until the hobbit faced his friends.

"I hate you," Bilbo mouthed to all four dwarfs.

Kili grinned. "Just think of it like this, Bilbo. In a few hours, you and Uncle will be here making all the noise you want."

Bilbo not only breathed harshly through his nose as he narrowed his eyes, he also shook his head and gave Kili the deadliest glare he could muster while avoiding the fact that his own face was red as a beet. "Kili, I loathe you so much right now."

"Turn," another female dwarf commanded.

Bilbo turned but kept his glare on Kili who seemed unmoved, apparently hardened by his uncle's own glares. "Ow!" he squeaked, wincing as the dwarf pulled the needle from his elbow. "I didn't know marriage was painful..." he grumbled supposedly to himself but that wasn't the case here.

"It'll be painful tonight-"

"Kili!" Bilbo raised his voice, startling all seven dwarfs. "Get out!"

"As you wish, your royal Consort," Kili said, his voice gone weak. "I didn't think he'd yell," he whispered to Fili before all four left together.

One of the dwarven women giggled. "It seems our king will have his hands full," she said to her friends who then laughed making Bilbo even more miserable. He couldn't wait till tonight, when he and Thorin were married.

* * *

"Are you ready, laddie?" Balin asked, watching Thorin pace an empty private meeting room for the umpteenth time. "He'll be here any minute."

Thorin grunted a response though he kept his eyes trained on the stone floor in front of his feet. "Balin, I am not ready for this," Thorin confessed after a few minutes of silence, the hall filled with nothing but the sound of heavy boots on the cold floor. "What if he... What if we... What if I..."

"Everything will be fine, laddie," Balin said. "I know it. He loves you, and you love him."

"But just what if..."

"Your Majesty," a guard said, coming into the room. "The ceremony is ready."

Thorin nodded. "Thank you, I will be there."

The guard nodded in return and left the room.

"I am not ready..." Thorin grumbled before leaving the room with Balin on his heels.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Fili asked as Bilbo clunked and thumped into the throne room. "You don't look ready."

"Well," Bilbo grunted, shifting his head under the weight of a massive gold crown placed upon his curls. "I have about five tons on my head, and I can barely walk in this... this..."

"Ceremonial robe," Fili finished, raising an eyebrow as Bilbo straightened himself only to fall back to a hunched over slump. "Need help?"

"I'm okay," Bilbo answered as he righted himself once more. "Almost there."

"There's Uncle," Kili said, appearing out of nowhere and nearly knocking over Bilbo who had twirled around to see the dwarf king. "Hurry, we must get you ready at the throne for the ceremony." The young dwarf pushed Bilbo towards the throne before straightening and righting the gold crown on the hobbit's auburn curls. "There."

"The King is coming!" a dwarf of Erebor said as Thorin entered the throne room dressed in ceremonial attire.

Bilbo felt his heart race as he laid his eyes on Thorin's sapphire ones; his king looked just as nervous as he, himself, felt. He gulped and quivered his mouth into a nervous smile. Thorin returned the smile and spoke to another dwarf who then began to tell the crowd of dwarfs that gathered in the throne room that the marriage ceremony would begin momentarily. Several dwarfs ushered Bilbo towards the throne where he was positioned in front of the large stone seat. The hobbit glanced around and felt better after he spotted the company near him, all carrying encouraging grins on their faces. Thorin soon joined him, standing across from the hobbit so they were face-to-face, with a comforting smile on his face that made Bilbo's heart flutter uncontrollably in his chest.

Thorin was so regally dressed; he had a deep navy coat, similar to that which was disposed of by the elves on their quest, a silver and gold crown that sat upon his head where his waves of ebony and silver hairs were carefully and neatly combed. The dwarf held an air of royalty that any king should carry throughout his rule, and Bilbo couldn't wait for this dang ceremony to end; proud and regal Thorin should already be his.

"Now," a short, tan-haired dwarf called to all who were gathered in the throne room. "The marriage of Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain and Lord of Erebor, to Master Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

The crowd, including the company, cheered and shouted their approval.

Thorin beamed at Bilbo who also couldn't contain his happiness, though he muttered under his breath, "Of Bag End." Thorin deeply chuckled upon hearing his soon-to-be consort's mutterings. "Soon, Halfling," he whispered, his eyes giving away his happiness.

The marriage ceremony went as planned. Thorin had recited his lines in Khuzdul, while aiding Bilbo in pronouncing the words from a large book the tan-haired dwarf held in his hands. Though Bilbo was a hobbit and not a dwarf, Thorin had made it very clear to his people that his consort would learn the ancient dwarven language Khuzdul as long as he shall live within Erebor. The tan-haired dwarf, according to Bilbo, said some words in the ancient language which were _way_ too fast for him to follow even if he were to learn the language. The next thing the hobbit knew was the dwarf holding a large dagger out to him.

Bilbo flicked his eyes to Thorin who nodded for him to take the dagger. The hobbit gently took the heavy blade from the short dwarf's hand and pointed the sharp point at the palm of his hand. He waited for the signal from the tan-haired dwarf and when he did, Bilbo sliced a small slit in the bottom of his palm, wincing at the pain and blood that seeped from the fresh wound. The dagger was handed to Thorin who repeated the action and held up his bleeding hand. Bilbo did the same with his own hand, and slowly, their hands were pressed together; a large dwarf hand splayed against a hobbit's smaller hand, blending their respective blood together as one rare creation. Bilbo smiled at the dwarf king and blushed when Thorin winked at him. With time, both pulled their hands apart and turned to face the onlooking crowd.

"I will forever pledge my life to Master Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," Thorin declared to the crowd of dwarfs within the room. "Of Bag End," he finished, glancing at Bilbo before taking the hobbit's hand in his own. "I owe him everything," he whispered for only Bilbo's ears to hear.

"As do I," Bilbo answered, scooting closer to the King who couldn't resist in pulling him close for a kiss that brought hundreds of cheers to their ears. The hobbit flushed when Thorin pulled back with a look of love on his face. "That wasn't so awkward..." he joked, standing on his toes to peck Thorin's lips and ignoring another round of applause from the crowd.

"Well, Âzyungâl," Thorin said softly. "We shall have many nights to work on that."

Bilbo felt his face go warm and he knew, up to the tips of his ears, his face was bright red; nevertheless, he smiled upon his new king and the king, his consort. Yes, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain and Lord of Erebor was _all_ Bilbo Baggins of the Bag End could ever_ need_.


End file.
